dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Old Kai's Unlock Ability
Krillin In the Namek Saga Krillin and Gohan had their hidden powers unlocked by Guru. The Daizenshuu states their powerlevels to be fairly equal so if Krillin had his powers unlocked by the Elder Kai would he be near to Gohan in strengh or at least Super Buu or SS3 Gotenks? (Nubescout 09:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC)) Most likely not ether of them, but I put Money that he would be strong enough to take on Cell (Hence take on Dabura) 03:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Other People If Elder Kai used this technique on goku or vegeta, would it have the same effects to them like gohan (since gohan has hidden powers)? And would Elder Kai's ability to maximize the potentail of a person be equal to when baby is in a body? Cooltamerboy 21:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think it would have the same effect. It would make them stronger, yes. But not as much as it did Gohan. I believe it's Gohan's great potential that made it so much. Pauldarklord (talk) 10:53, February 7, 2017 (UTC) How many times stronger.... Can somebody tell me how many times did Gohan become stronger over the base form when he went Mystic? We can't really say, but we do know that he went from being one-shotted by Fat Buu to beating Super Buu without taking a single hit. : 16:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) One question:- Does Gohan lose the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan after the ritual? Can gohan lose the ability to turn mystic in future? 10:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, and probably not. 18:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Difference in powering up. He didn' transform into a Super Saiyan he just gathered his energy like he does when he transforms into a Super Saiyan.... 18:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Please sign your posts. And yes, this is true, and the article reflects it. 20:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't change a post that's already been responded to, you have to make your response underneath the latest response (currently under this one). 20:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can Gohan get stronger after having all his hidden potential unlock if he keeps training? I believe he cannot since he did not receive a zenkai after Dende healed him, so what do you guys say? ' 00:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC)' GT In GT, Gohan briefly appears identical to how he does in his Ultimate state (with hair different from base GT Gohan, and also lack of a symbol on his clothing). Should this be mentioned in trivia. Comparison: Ultimate Gohan GT.png|GT Gohan (Ultimate look-alike) DBZ - Mystic Gohan Vs Super Buu 000.jpg|Ultimate Gohan (Z) 1427.png|Base Gohan (GT) --Neffyarious (talk) 17:25, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :We all the outfit he actually wears. It's not that he has no symbol, it's that the symbol is not visible in this shot. Hair always move and change. The position of one bang doesn't determine a form. 00:03, July 11, 2014 (UTC) The symbol has dissapeared completley. Im not saying it is Ultimate Gohan, but he does have an identical appearance to Ultimate Gohan and thus should be mentioned in Trivia. And DBZ characters rarely have their hair change and then change back a short time later.--Neffyarious (talk) 18:41, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :A character "looking like" something is not trivia. 17:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) The change in hair also happens in Battle of Gods, when Gohan goes from base to Ultimate. His hair is the same in BoG as it is in GT.Neffyarious (talk) 13:13, July 18, 2014 (UTC) GohanArt2013.png UltimateGohan2013.png Name Where from and how often name "Super Gohan" mentioned in Daizenshuu 7? Can i see the scans that clearly named this form as Super Gohan? In Supplemental Daizenshuu for example - Gohan with unlocked potential named as "Ultimate Gohan" (アルティメット悟飯) on SS scheme page --> --[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 07:48, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm writing a story with a fighter Gohan I need to know. Is the Ultimate Power Up a Base Form boost or a higher than Super Saiyan power up? My friend seems to think it's the latter, but in the past, I have written it as the former. This page seems to put it as the former. Pauldarklord (talk) 11:00, February 7, 2017 (UTC) In the Battle of Gods movie he did enter Super Saiyan after being shown to use Potential Unleashed, so he seems able to add Super Saiyan to it. It's basically a powered up base form, and it was said in some databooks that he could use his Super Saiyan forms on top of his mystic form. Though, if the power level of 50x or 100x Super Buu domination power breaks your story underneath Gohan's strength I would go with the "replaces SS/SS2" option. Kaestal (talk) 11:11, February 7, 2017 (UTC) : I find putting Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 power on top of the Ultimate Power up (any multiple of base power level) pushed the power up greatly and in the long run, it goes absurdly high. Especially if the Super Saiyan Form is boosted by it. I know that Power Levels aren't really used as much. but I like to have something to work towards defeating. Pauldarklord (talk) 14:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Future Shin a user This page states that Future Shin can use this ability. I agree that it was clearly stated that Future Shin used the ridiculous dance ritual on Future Trunks just like Old Kai did on Gohan, but it was also clearly stated by Old Kai that he gained this ability from merging with the witch. Even more, present Shin was completely baffled by this ability. I also acknowledge that Old Kai's dance made Gohan an Apprentice Supreme Kai, but all that means is that Old Kai gave the dance his own spin. As such, I do not believe Future Shin should be listed as an actual user of this ability.--Steveo920 (talk) 06:54, October 30, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, so remove him. 01:25, November 1, 2019 (UTC)